


Breakfast Surprises

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: James hears noises downstairs when he goes to investigate he discovers Sirius in his kitchen making breakfast. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Sirius to turn up at strange times, but for him to be in the kitchen cooking was strange.... it made James worry as to what was wrong.





	Breakfast Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober 2018. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Day 1 - Breakfast_

For once James was awake first. This never normally happened and it both worried and surprised him. He sat himself up and propped his pillows behind him. His head turned to the right to watch Lily sleeping, she was still breathing deeply, which meant that she was sound asleep. It was her day off so luckily he didn’t have to wake her. Not that he would have the heart to anyway. After a few moments of watching her sleeping soundlessly, and after hearing a noise downstairs James sighed and got up. He leaned over the bed and gently kissed Lily’s pale forehead before retreating out of the room as quietly as he could so he didn’t wake her. 

 

James drew out his wand as he got to the bottom of the stairs and called out “Who dares to break into my home?” as he crept down the hallway to the kitchen, which was the source of the noise. 

He sighed as he heard a very familiar guffaw come from the other side of the door. “I hardly broke in when you gave me a key Prongs,” Sirius said as he pushed the door open with his foot as his hands and arms, up to his elbows, were covered in flour. He was even wearing Lily’s apron. 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing in my kitchen with my fiancee’s apron on?” James asked, shaking his head as he put his wand away at the sight of one of his best friends. “Sometimes I regret giving you that key… not that lack of a key would stop you from coming in when you want.” 

Sirius just grinned at James as he returned to the kitchen “Yeah, you know that a locked door doesn’t stop me.” He went back to the counter and carried on mixing whatever it was he was doing. “There is fresh tea in the pot on the table.” He nodded to the kitchen table. 

James’s jaw dropped as he walked into his normally spotless kitchen. “What  _ exactly  _ are you doing here Sirius?” He asked as he poured himself a mug of tea. 

“Cooking you guys breakfast…” Sirius said as he put a frying pan on the hob. 

“Why?”

“Because I felt like it.” 

“So long as this place is tidy again before Lil gets up, or she’ll kill me.” 

 

Half an hour later, the kitchen smelt wonderful. And it was back to being tidy again. The doorbell rang, James wasn’t expecting any visitors, especially not this early, and he figured that Lily wasn’t because she would already be up if she was. “Can you go let Marlene in please?” Sirius asked, smiling broadly at James. 

“Sure,” he sighed. “Not like this is my house or anything.” He muttered to himself as he headed up the hallway to the front door. Just as he opened it he heard movement at the top of the stairs. He looked up and saw Lily stood at the top, her dressing gown wrapped around her tightly and she still looked half asleep. “What’s going on James?” She asked as she rubbed at her eyes. The doorbell rang again, this time James opened the door to show Marlene, Lily’s best friend, in. “Hi Marlene,” he addressed the newcomer, “he’s in the kitchen.” He looked back at his fiancee. “Sirius decided to come and make us breakfast… and he apparently invited Marlene.” He held out his hand. “Are you coming down?” 

Lily sighed, she knew that James loved Sirius like a brother, and Sirius loved him back like one but sometimes that man took liberties. But that was just the way he was, he did respect their boundaries… to a point at least. “I guess I’ll have to, I doubt I will get back to sleep.” She said as she descended the stairs slowly. 

“Why is he here?” Lily asked as she stepped into James waiting arms. “I know you said he’s making us breakfast… but why… and why on Earth is Marlene here too?” 

“No idea, I’m sure we will find out soon enough though.” James shrugged, “come on,” he added taking her hand and leading her down the hallway. He stopped in front of the closed kitchen door. “Just to warn you, it was a mess in here. I’ve told him he has to clean it up though.” 

When he pushed the door open James was stunned. The kitchen table was filled with delicious looking food and the counters weren’t half as messy as they’d been before. Sirius and Marlene were both sat down, in seats opposite one another, smiling conspiratorially at one another. 

“He seems to have taken heed of your warning James,” Lily smiled as she sat in the first vacant seat, leaving James’s usual spot opposite the door for him. 

“Yeah,” Sirius grinned. “I’m not foolish enough to annoy you, Lil.” 

“Good,” Lily’s face broke into a smile. “Good morning Marlene by the way.” She added, turning her attention to her best friend. Wondering why she and Sirius were there so early, as well as what the looks they kept darting to one another meant. 

“C’mon guys,” Sirius whined. “Tuck in before it gets cold!” He ordered as he started loading food onto his own plate. 

They all started putting food on their plates. As James was about to start eating he said. “Thank you for this Pads,” he looked between the three others sat at the table. “But I am guessing there is an ulterior motive for coming and doing this?” He raised his eyebrow towards his brother. 

“You know me too well.” Sirius looked across the table at Marlene, “ready?” he asked. 

Shehe simply nodded. 

Sirius reached his hand out to her over the table. “James, Lily, you're not the only two around this table planning a wedding.” He said looking between the two people they had to tell before anyone else. 

You could hear a pin drop in the moment it took for the news to sink in. Lily reacted first, a squeak left her lips. “Congratulations!” She said, getting up to hug her best friend. “When did he ask you?” 

Whilst the girls babbled away to one another James turned to Sirius. “You kept that one quiet, didn’t even know you were together.. Or that you wanted to settle down.” He looked over at Marlene and smiled. “Though you picked a good one there.” He nodded towards their prospective brides happy that they’d picked two so close. 

“It’s been a while, but we wanted to keep it more to ourselves.” Sirius winked. “And to be honest, I didn’t want to, not until I saw you and Lil settling down.” 

“Well congrats all the same.” 

“Thank you brother.” 

 

The four finished their breakfast in a discussion of weddings and marriage. Once they had finished eating Lily yawned and got to her feet ready to start clearing things away. “Sit down you!” Marlene said to Lily, a smile on her face to soften the sharp note to her voice. “We all know it’s your first day off in two weeks, so you aren’t going to worry about all this,” she said waving her hands to the mess around them. “Go and relax, you deserve it.” 

Lily looked around them and sighed, knowing she wouldn’t win. Not when it was three against one. “Fine,” she got to her feet. “I’m going into the front room. Just make sure everything goes where it should?” She turned pleading eyes to James at this last bit. 


End file.
